I Wish I Had That
by Omegathyst
Summary: Laney waits for Corey at the carnival but is mad when he doesn't show up. Why is that? One-shot.


Laney sat on a bench, waiting to meet up with Corey. They were going to hang out at the carnival.

She looked at her watch.

_He should have been here an hour ago!_

Laney was about to get up and leave, but then a sight stopped her. It was a teenage boy and girl playing and kissing.

They looked happy, the boy took some of the cotton candy he had and smeared it on the girl's face. The girl laughed and did the same thing.

Laney looked up and sighed.

_I wish I had that._

Laney knew her heart would hurt watching other people be happy, so she left. She couldn't care less if Corey came now, it'd be his fault for arriving late.

* * *

The next day, Laney knocked on the garage door.

It lifted, Corey had a frown on his face.

"You're here 5 minutes late, Lanes." Corey tsked. Laney lost it.

"Oh, so when _you_ never show up at all to the carnival, it's fine. But god _forbid _I show up to one gig 5 minutes LATE!" Laney hissed.

"Uh..." Corey stammered. "What carnival?"

"So, _that's _how it is!" Laney growled. "Leave me alone Corey, I'm going home!"

"No, wait!" but the garage door shut. Corey checked his pockets.

"Where's my phone?"

* * *

Laney decided to take the neighbor's dog on a walk instead of be near Corey. She felt bad for yelling at Corey, he looked confused.

_He did text me to meet me at the carnival last night, so why was he playing it off?_

Laney noticed, another young teenage couple walking their dogs down the street.

_How come I keep running into happy couples, is life trying to rub it in my face or something. I do wish I had that though._

_Why me?_

Laney turned the other way and walked the dog to his house, she couldn't deal with this.

* * *

Corey searched everywhere for his missing phone, he walked across the block and thought of maybe seeing if he left it at Belchie's.

And there he saw, a teenage couple walking their dogs down the street.

"GUYS!" Corey ran across the street to reach them, not even looking both ways.

"Can we help you?" the boy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can...I pet your dogs?" Corey asked excitedly. The girl nodded.

Corey petted them and ran across the street.

He saw headlights.

"Watch it! Oh, its _you." _

"Trina?" Corey glared. "You almost ran me over!"

Corey walked up to Trina's car window and grabbed the phone in her hand.

"Is this my phone?!" Corey snapped. He looked at the text messages.

**Hey baby, I was wondering if we can go to the carnival tonight. Corey~**

"You text this...TO LANEY?!" Corey snapped. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I thought your girlfriend was too happy, and you were too comfortable around her! I killed two birds with one stone!" Trina explained.

"Quit messing with my love lif..." Corey covered his mouth. He was shocked at his own words.

"See? You guys are already together and junk, it's just not official!" Trina sneered. "I'm not with Nick, so you can't be with Laney!"

"That's stupid, Trina." Corey's eyes widened when Trina drove her car closer to him.

"Watch it brother, I'm not afraid to use this car!" Trina threatened Corey. "And don't think I'll leave you two alone, I got her _contact_ now."

"You won't say anything to her!" Corey attempted to grab Trina's phone, but the window started lifting. Corey jumped off quickly to avoid getting his fingers crushed.

Trina laughed evilly, Corey sighed with defeat and decided to walk to Laney's house.

* * *

Laney sighed and leaned against the wall in her room. Nothing was going right.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Laney! Corey's at the door!"

"I'll get it, Mom!" Laney shouted. She didn't want too though, Corey was the last person she wanted to see.

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"I, uh, Trina stole my phone...and now she's got your contact..._so sorry, Lanes." _Corey frowned and had sad eyes. "Nick won't date her so she's trying to ruin our friendship."

Laney gulped. It was a lot to take in.

But she knew what to say.

"Is it because she thinks it's _more _than a friendship?" Laney smirked, but her blush came with it.

Corey looked down and started stuttering.

Laney kissed him on the cheek.

"It's OK, I can handle Trina. Bye Corey."

"Wait!" Corey finally stopped stuttering.

"Yea?" Laney's eyes were bright.

"Well, darnit, I'm going to start stuttering again. Heh, I was thinking...maybe we can go to the carnival? They're still around for two weeks." Corey asked nervously.

"Of course, Core." Laney smiled and closed the door.

Corey tilted his head and smiled. Trina had failed to break them apart, she brought them closer.

* * *

**One week later.**

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

"I want to go bungee jumping off that thing!"

Corey and Laney ran around the carnival, hand in hand. Corey giggled nervously.

"You sure you want to go bungee jumping?" Corey asked.

"You don't have to if you're _scared!" _Laney teased.

She did go on the bungee jumping ride, watching the bungee jumping almost made Corey puke.

She joined Corey as they went to get food. Corey smiled, and suddenly words echoed in his head.

_Is it because she thinks it's more than a friendship?_

Corey smiled.

_Yes, it is._


End file.
